Duets and Harmony
by skooshiegirl
Summary: Bella is a famous singer, and just finished her tour. When she comes home to a christmas party, she ends up singing the night away... with Edward. What will happen? All human, AU.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the crowded room and cried, "Merry Christmas

I walked into the crowded room and cried, "Merry Christmas!"

A sea of faces turned to look at me, eyes wide and confused, before a voice roared my name joyously, "Bella!"

Suddenly, I was tackled by the huge crowd that had been chatting in a civilized manner in Charlie's huge living room.

"Sorry I'm late," I told them.

"It's okay," Alice beamed, "I missed you so much!"

"Did you watch me?" I asked her.

"Of course, every second of it!" She informed me, and started bouncing up and down like the hyperactive pixie she was. "You were so great, and you met Natasha Bedingfield … no… you _sang_ with her!"

I giggled. "Don't forget, I also sang with Mario, Ne-Yo and Christina Aguilera!"

"You are such a freaking lucky ducky!" She told me, "but you were the best out of all of those famous people."

"I could introduce you to a famous person," I told her, without a trace of malice.

"Bella,"she said, laughter in her voice, "_you_ are a famous person!"

We started squealing, and something huge picked me up and boomed, "HI BELLA!"

"Hi Emmett," I laughed, "miss me?"

"Yeah," he yelled, "we didn't have anyone to laugh at!"

I slapped him playfully. He dropped me gently to the ground, and I turned around to become enveloped into another, more graceful hug.

"Did you buy me anything?" Rosalie asked, half-joking.

"Well, you can have my dress I wore on the second night."I offered, watching as her beautiful face lit up.

"I love you Bella!" she said, smiling and blushing.

"Alright, can we exchange presents now?" I asked.

"Yay!" Alice screamed, "finally!"

After exchanging presents, greeting everyone and a couple rounds of egg nog, everyone collapsed onto the couch and talked quietly.

I sat in a huge leather recliner and closed my eyes.

Distantly, I heard a tinkling arrangement of "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

I opened my eyes, got up and followed the tune, careful not to disturb the drowsing people all around me.

I opened the door to our audio room to see a man playing the piano, whom I quickly realized was Edward.

The music was drawing me inexorably in, and before I knew what I was doing, I was next to him, swaying to the beat.

He looked up at me, startled, but didn't skip a beat.

His long fingers danced across the ivory keys as he smiled, soft, rare, genuine grin.

I stopped breathing; I had never felt this way before, not with Edward.

"Sing," he commanded in a soft, musical voice.

I opened my mouth and sang, my first few notes squeaky, but then back to normal.

I sat on the bench next to Edward; I wanted to erase the slight feeling that I was in my vocal lessons.

My singing intertwined with the notes that Edward played.

The ending note smoothly transferred to a new song, which I quickly identified as "Last Christmas".

When we finished that song, we transferred to "Baby, It's Cold Outside", Edward singing along with me -harmonizing together- our voices fitting together as if they were meant to be that way.

We could have stayed that way all night.

So we did.


	2. Chapter 2

I collapsed into my bed

I collapsed into my bed.

I was never going on a tour again, it was so sleep depriving!

I curled up in a ball as one thought entered my head; Edward was sleeping in the guest room ten feet away.

Why was I suddenly thinking about Edward all the time? He had been a close friend all my life, a music tutor in high school, when I had to learn piano.

What had happened?

**The Next Morning…**

"Miss Isabella," our chef, Pierre, said, "what would you like for breckfast?"

What was going on?

Why was everybody calling me "Miss Isabella"?

They called me Bella before I left for the tour.

"Pierre," I complained, "please call me Bella."

"I am so sorry, Bella," Pierre said, nervousness etched across his face, "please give me another chance!"

"Pierre," I told him, "I'm not going to fire you!"

"Thank you, Miss Is-," he stopped himself, "Bella. Now what would you like to eat?"

"I'll have some toast with jam, you know I'm not a breakfast person," I said.

I sat down at the long dining room table.

"Bella," a chipper voice came from behind, "can I pick out your clothes for today?"

I turned around, "what's so special about today?"

"You're going to start recording your album!" she told me.

"What's going on," a sleepy Emmett asked, trudging down the stairs.

"Wait," I said, "how many people slept over?"

"Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and moi!" Alice answered.

She was defiantly a morning person.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, picking up our list of food for breakfast from the dining room table, "you have a menu! You're freakin' rich!"

I chuckled, "Relax Alice!"

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the gingerbread waffles with apple and vanilla compote and…chedder scrambled eggs, please. Oh, and a glass of orange juice," Alice told Pierre.

"Right away, ma'am," Pierre nodded.

"Oh, and can I have crème brulee French toast with drunken strawberries, and some lingonberry juice," Emmett piped up.

"Of course, sir," Pierre said, and to me, "Bella, your toast is ready, the jam is on the table."

"Thank you Pierre," I said, taking my toast, and taking a bite.

Throughout the rest of rest of Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, came to the breakfast table, ordering extravagant dishes.

"Hi kids," Charlie said, walking down the stairs, "Pierre, I'd like my usual, and the paper."

Emmett snickered, "his paper."

"Excuse me," I said, "but what's so funny about that?"

"He's going to eat his paper, since he got it from the chef," Emmett burst out in laughter, the rest of us just shook our heads.

"Typical Emmett," Rosalie sighed.

"So guys," I said, remembering, "do you guys want to come to the recording studio with me?"

"Of course!" Emmett yelled.

"I thought you'd never ask," Rosalie told me.

"I guess I could come…but only if Alice comes," Jasper said, looking affectionately at Alice.

"I'm going," Alice told Jasper.

"Sure," was Edwards' answer.

"So it's settled," I said, "we're all going."

"I'm still choosing your outfit," Alice said.

**At the Studio…**

"Gabriel," I said, "where is Colton?"

"Ah, well you see, Bella, um…" he mumbled.

"Yes, Gabriel," I said, urging him to continue.

"Well, he is…sorta, well, you know…" he stuttered.

"Spit it out."

"Hequitlasnit," Gabriel mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"He. Quit. Last. Night."

"WHAT?! This cannot be happening! This is the day we are recording for my first record, and SINGLE!" I paced around the room, "I mean it's not like we can just pick up any random pianist and make it learn out songs in ten seconds."

I faced my friends.

"Well there goes my career," I told them.

"Oh, Bellaaaaa," Alice said in a sing-song voice, "I know a pianist who can pick up a song by playing it once."

"Who," I cut myself off and turned to Edward.

**A/n: I was so tempted to cut it off here, but then the chapter would be too short and it would end in a cliffy so I shall continue…**

"Edward." Alice stated.

I was already at my knees, "Edward, please, please, please could you try to learn the songs!"

I stuck out my bottom lip.

Edward chuckled, "fine, fine. I guess I am obliged to."

"Yay!" I screamed, and threw my arms around Edwards' neck.

"Okay," Gabriel said, regaining confidence about the situation, Edgar can play the piano."

"Edward." I corrected him.

"Okay," Gabriel said, "you can do one run through and then we get down to business. Chop, chop!"

Edward got up and went over to the piano, and I stood behind him, in a similar fashion as we did last night.

He played.

I sang.

It was heaven.

**A/n: I know, it's short. But can you blame me? At least I updated! I have a little baby, born on Valentines day! Not to mention a little four year old. So you should be happy I updated! Review! You need to let know if I am not the only person enjoying this story! **


End file.
